yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Justice Squad to the Rescue
Justice Squad to the Rescue is the twenty-third episode of the second season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot As Twilight Sparkle and her friends were about to graduate from the Wind and Thunder Ninja Academy, They along with Leia, the Justice Squad, the Squadron, Aquitar, Galaxy, Ninja Storm, Mystic and Ninja Steel Rangers must work together to save Terra Venture on the Planet, Mirinoi from Deviot, Zurgane, Ripcon and company along with the Fearsome Crooks. Twilight and her friends mastering their Ninja Skills/The Time of Masterhood One day, Twilight Sparkle and her friends mastered the skills of a wind ninja and samurai at the Wind Ninja Academy from Shane, Tori, Dustin, Marah, Kapri and Cam. Then, They've mastered the skills of a thunder ninja from Hunter and Blake at the Thunder Ninja Academy. Soon, Sensei Watanabe and Sensei Omino made a discussion with their former students about their time for their masterhood coming soon. Ivan Ooze's next scheme/Deviot, Zurgane and Ripcon in charge At the Ooze Lair, Ivan Ooze came up with a new evil plan as he put Deviot, Zurgane and Ripcon in charge of keeping Furio, Treacheron, Barbarax, Triskull, Choobo, Vexacus, Motodrone, Shimazu, Morticon, Imperious, the Barbarian Beasts, the Eight Terrors and Madame Odius ready as they set off to the Planet, Mirinoi on Terra Venture. Back on Earth, Mokona told Leia about Kero teaching Sakura to use the Clow Card Tarot Card about Fortune Telling. So, She uses the Star Card Tarot Card of Fortune Telling. The Fearsome Crooks appeared at the city/The Justice Squad came to the rescue Suddenly at the city, Negaduck and Mojo Jojo came along with Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Liquidator, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, HIM, Sedusa, the Amoeba Boys, Man Ray, the Dirty Bubble and Vlad Plasmius known as the Fearsome Crooks. Just as Twilight and her friends came to stop them, Darkwing Duck came to the rescue including Launchpad McQuack, Gizmoduck, Morgana Macawber, Stegmutt, Neptunia, Quiverwing Quack, the Friendly Four: Nega-Bushroot, Nega-Quackerjack, Nega-Liquidator and Nega-Megavolt, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, Invincibubble, Mr. Superawesomeness, the Rodent, Sour Note, Sir Pinch-a-Lot, Plank-Ton, Danny Phantom known as the Justice Squad. As they fought, The Fearsome Crook retreated to regroup. Zordon warns Twilight, Darkwing Duck and the others/Trouble in Terra Venture When Twilight, Darkwing Duck and the others came to the Crystal Prep Lab, Zordon warned them about the trouble in Terra Venture. So, Ransik and the other mentors propose to go with them. Meeting with other groups of Power Rangers/Make ready for Mirinoi Soon enough, They met with the Squadron, Aquitar, Galaxy, Ninja Storm, Mystic and Ninja Steel Rangers and some of their mentors as they make ready for their trip to Mirinoi. Arriving on Terra Venture/Ransik's meeting with the mentors When they arrived in Terra Venture, Ransik, Sensei Watanabe, Sensei Omino, Mick Kanic, Udonna, Daggeron, Leanbow and Koragg had a discussion about Ivan Ooze's plot. Ivan Ooze makes a deal with Negaduck/More Townsville villains came Meanwhile, Ivan Ooze made a deal with Negaduck as they joined forces. And Until, More Townsville villains are the Powerpunk Girls: Berserk, Brat and Brute, the Rowdyrock Boys: Brusie, Bumblebee and Block, the Fashionistas: Bianca and Barbarus, Manboy, Pack Rat, Silico, Allegro, Hope, White Kitty, Bro Sharks, Blue Genie, Unicorn Terminator, Four Unicorns of the Apocalypse: Jellycorn, Petercorn, Tanyacorn and Stanicorn, Mr. Mime and the Gnome came to join the Fearsome Crooks along. Twilight communicates with the Galactabeasts/Leia remembers from her dream Back at Terra Venture, Twilight remembers to communicate with animals when she communicates with the Galactabeasts. Maya was impressed. Soon, Leia explained how she remembered the Justice Squad and the Fearsome Crooks in her dreams. Carrying on Ivan Ooze's plan/Twilight and Darkwing Duck agreeing teamwork However, The Fearsome Crooks and the other villains are carrying on Ivan Ooze's plan for Mirinoi. Back at Terra Venture, Twilight and Darkwing Duck made an agreement on teamwork. Twilight, her friends and the Other Rangers trained themselves Then, Twilight and her friends were training themselves for battle with the Other Rangers. Twilight and the others make their plan/A fight for Terra Venture Then, Twilight and the others make their plan in order to save Terra Venture form all evil here. Soon, Darkwing Duck and the Justice Squad joined in. Justice Squad vs. Fearsome Crooks/The Power Rangers begins their team up Suddenly, The Fearsome Crooks, Deviot, Zurgane, Ripcon, Furio, Treacheron, Barbarax, Triskull, Choobo, Vexacus, Motodrone, Shimazu, Morticon, Imperious, the Barbarian Beasts, the Eight Terrors and Madame Odius started attacking Terra Venture. So, The Justice Squad fought off the Fearsome Crooks as the Harmony Force, Squadron, Aquitar, Galaxy, Ninja Storm, Mystic Force and Ninja Steel Rangers begin their teamwork against all evil. Beginning the Megazord battle/Six New Legendary Formations Just as the battle was far from over, The Fearsome Crooks activated their Fearsometron as the Powerpunk Girls and Rowdyrock Boys had their evil Dynamos and Deviot, Zurgane, Ripcon, Furio, Treacheron, Barbarax, Triskull, Choobo, Vexacus, Motodrone, Shimazu, Morticon, Imperious, the Barbarian Beasts, the Eight Terrors and Madame Odius got bigger. Just then, The Elemental Ultrazord received six new Legendary Formations. The Harmony Force Rangers activated their Legendary Squadron Formation to take out the Fearsometron, their Legendary Aquitar Formation to take down the evil Dynamos, their Legendary Galaxy Formation to put a stop to Deviot, Furio, Treacheron, Barbarax and Triskull, their Legendary Ninja Storm Formation and destroyed Zurgane, Choobo, Vexacus, Motodrone and Shimazu, their Legendary Mystic Force Formation and put an end to Morticon, Imperious, the Barbarian Beasts and the Eight Terrors, And finally use their Legendary Ninja Steel Formation to defeated Ripcon and Madame Odius for good. Ivan Ooze gets more upset/Absorbing Hexuba, Cosmo Royale and the fallen With Ivan Ooze getting more upset, He absorbed his fallen generals along with Hexuba and Cosmo Royale. And Until the Fearsome Crooks joins Ivan Ooze together. Returning home to Earth/Twilight and her friends became masters After returning back home to earth, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sunset, Spike, Starlight and Mirage graduated from the Wind the Thunder Ninja Academies as new Wind and Thunder Ninja Masters. And so, The Justice Squad joins the Harmony Force Rangers together. Rangers Harmony Force Squadron Rangers Aquitar Rangers Galaxy Rangers Ninja Rangers Mystic Rangers Ninja Steel Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Ecliptor *Florida *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *The Wind Sisters *Professor Utonium *Amethyst Utonium *Ms. Sara Bellum *Zordon Allies *Young Leia *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Jankenman *Aikko *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Bell, Bullet, Bloom, Bolt, Breezie, Berry, Barasia and Burpy *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Bull, Blitz, Barrel, Blaze, Blaster, Bliss, Buzzie, Blanc and Bill *Ken Utonium *The Gangreen Gang *Donny *Alpha 5, 6 and 7 *Drake Mallard (Darkwing Duck) *Launchpad McQuack *Fenton Crackshell (Gizmoduck) *Morgana Macawber *Stegmutt *Neptunia *Gosalyn Mallard (Quiverwing Quack) *The Friendly Four: Nega-Bushroot, Nega-Quackerjack, Nega-Liquidator and Nega-Megavolt *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *SpongeBob SquarePants (Invincibubble) *Patrick Star (Mr. Superawesomeness) *Sandy Cheeks (The Rodent) *Squidward Tentacles (Sour Note) *Mr. Eugene Krabs (Sir Pinch-a-Lot) *Sheldon J. Plankton (Plank-Ton) *Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) *Sensei Kanoi Watanabe *Sensei Omino *Cyber Cam *Toby Slambrook *Nikki Pimvare *Leelee Pimvare *Phineas *Jenji *Fire Heart *Tribunal of Magic *Snow Prince *Mystic Mother *Redbot Civilians *Flurry Heart *Mr. and Mrs. Shy *Trixie *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Sour Sweet *Sunny Flare *Sugarcoat *Lemon Zest *Indigo Zap *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Filthy Rich *Spoiled Rich *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx *Danny Williams *Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Minty *Derpy *Toola Roola *DJ Pon-3 *Cherry Berry *Star Song *Zecora *Sprinkle Medley *Lyra Heartstrings *Moon Dancer *Snowdrop *Flower Wishes *Wysteria *Maud Pie *Golden Harvest *Cotton Candy *Cheerilee *Big McIntosh *Granny Smith *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *The Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Keane *The Talking Dog *Mike Believe *Robin Snyder Villains *Ivan Ooze *Principal Cinch *Leia *The Night Wind *Masked Osodashi *Professor Dick *Dark Jankenman *Chelsea Holmes *Jenmmica *Negaduck *Mojo Jojo *Megavolt *Bushroot *Quackerjack *Liquidator *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Princess Morbucks *HIM *Sedusa *The Amoeba Boys *Man Ray *Dirty Bubble *Vlad Plasmius *The Powerpunk Girls: Berserk, Brat and Brute *The Rowdyrock Boys: Brusie, Bumblebee and Block *The Fashionistas: Bianca and Barbarus Bikini *Manboy *Pack Rat *Silico *Allegro *Hope *White Kitty *Mr. Mime *Bro Sharks *Blue Genie *Unicorn Terminator *Four Unicorns of the Apocalypse: Jellycorn, Petercorn, Tanyacorn and Stanicorn *The Gnome *Furio *Treacheron *Deviot *Barbarax *Hexuba *Triskull *Morticon *Imperious *The Barbarian Beasts: Warmax, Shrieker, 50 Below and Fightoe *The Eight Terrors: Magma, Oculous, Serpentina, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Gekkor, Black Lance and Sculpin *Zurgane *Choobo *Motodrone *Shimazu *Vexacus *Ripcon *Cosmo Royale *Madame Odius *Frax *Gluto *Broodwing *General Havoc *Elgar *Rygog *Porto *General Crunch *General Shifter *Kilobyte *Professor Cog Trivia *Twilight Sparkle and her friends will graduate from the Wind and Thunder Ninja Academies as new Ninja Masters. *The Justice Squad will make their debut and joining the team by the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, the Gangreen gang, Jankenman and Aikko altogether. *The Fearsome Crooks will make their debut and joining the team by Masked Osodashi, Professor Dick, Dark Jankenman, Chelsea Holmes and Jenmmica along by the evil team. *Leia uses the Star Cards as tarot card fortune telling that Mokona learn like Sakura did with the Clow Cards by tarot card fortune telling learned by Kero. *Leia remembered the Justice Squad are the team of Heroes and the enemies of the Fearsome Crooks. Transcript *Justice Squad to the Rescue (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225